Vera Devenish
Vera Devenish is the replacement housemother at Anubis House who arrives when Taking her place as the new House Housemother leaving Trudy to leave and work as Assistant curator for the Treasures of Egypt exhibition. In House of Protection / House of Letters, she is seen taking a phone call from someone outside of the house and telling them "I'm in." It was revealed in House of Who? / House of Fraud that she works undercover for The Collector Since arriving at Anubis House, Vera has spied on Victor, spied on the members of Sibuna, worked her way into Victor's favor, and challenged Trudy to a bake off and cheated her way into winning. A lot of people who watch the show believe she is The Collector, however, many others believe she just works for him. She is a liar, and no one knows the truth about Vera Devenish. She blackmails many people, including Jasper. In House of Duplicates/House of Hauntings it is revealed that she is not the Collector, as she is seen with the Collector when talking to Jasper. Rufus told Vera if she doesn't find the mask she get killed by him the old fashioned way and now she is rushing Victor. She was told to stand guard at the library by Rufus, but she disappeared. In House of Missions / House of Captives / House of the Chosen / House of Freedom she is forced to leave Anubis House. Relationships 'Victor Rodenmaar' (2012-present; Pretended infatuation; Used him) Vera flirts with Victor when she first arrives at the house. It seems as though Vera is putting on a ruse. She often spies on Victor to get information for The Collector. It also seems they have a liking to each other. When she found The Book of Isis she took out the last chapter of the book before she gave it to Victor. The last chapter of the book most likely contains the elixir of life recipe. Victor later found the missing chapter and using one of the pages to find all the reflectors (which were already found by Sibuna) In House of Missions / House of Captives / House of the Chosen / House of Freedom Victor forces her to leave. 'Jasper Choudhary' (2012-blackmailing him) ''' Vera is using Jasper to get information for "The Collector." When Jasper tries to stand up to her, she threatens Fabian's safety. Now Jasper isn't taking any of Vera's blackmails and Vera doesn't blackmail him anymore sence he found out who the collector is. Trudy Rehmann '''(2012-present; enemies) Vera and Trudy don't go well with each other. The two have a bake off during the Egyptian exhibition where Vera cheated by buying a chocolate cake and won. Trudy has also seemed to be suspicious of Vera's actions throught the episodes. Recently, Vera gave Trudy over to the Collector to kindnap her because Trudy figured out her theft of an Ox bell that belonged to the exhibit, Treasures of Egypt. Vera kidnaps Trudy so that Trudy would't tell anyone. Trudy was found by Sibuna and Jerome but Trudy got amnesia. Now, Vera is making sure Trudy won't get her memory back. 'Sibuna' (2012-present; enemies) ''' She knows that Sibuna is up to something. She sets up that the students are in the cellar because she had the key and she opened it and put the key in the keyhole and told Victor that some of the students had gone down in the Cellar. She also suggests to Victor that the office of Robert Frobisher-Smythe should be left undisturbed, so Sibuna will not know that they went exploring in the hidden office. She and Victor work hard to complete the tasks before the Sibunas. She steals the ox bell from the exhibit to help them finish a tast faster, and attempts to have them caught with the stolen artifact so they could get into trouble and get them out of her and Victor's way. Vera doesn't know that Sibuna has already finished the reflectors task until she eavesdrops on Sibuna. She comes up with the plan to brainwash Sibuna using an Egyptian memory box in order to use them as pawns and play the game the way Victor wants. Vera Devenish / Gallery''' Trivia * Vera is one of two characters, the other being Victor, who has a fake pet that they talk to. * Vera works for the Collector * Vera wants to stay a mortal rather then become a god with Rufus. * Vera seems like she has a crush on Victor. * The mask that she gave Rufus for his ceremony was actually the true mask, it was missing it's third eye. *Vera can be compared to the character Dolores Umbridge from the Harry Potter series. Both women seem very nice and good natured but are really evil. Vera also wears pink and flowery patterns quite a bit similar to Umbridge, who wears those things all the time. Ironically, her stuffed dog has the sa me name as Umbridge. Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Villians Category:Enemies Category:Article stubs Category:Season 2 Category:The Collector Category:Anubis House Residents Category:Recurring Characters